List of Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2 Skills
This page is a list of skills from Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2. Physical Physical Attack Skills * * Michael uses "Omnipotence" which is visually identical to "Divine Light". The Japanese name of both skills are the same but "Omnipotence" does not have the additional effect of Debilitate. Hunt Skills *Unlike the first game, "Power Charge" does not increase the power of all Hunt skills. *Successfully killing a demon enemy with Hunt skill gains more AP than usual, but all AP of the hunted target are engrossed to the Hunt skill user, unless he/she is equipped with the auto skill "AP Divide". *If an enemy is frozen, Hunt skills will be extremely ineffective, but this does not prevent critical effect. *Fatal Hunt skills are entirely chance based, which means it may not work even if the enemy is close to death. Enemies that are Frightened have a much higher chance of being killed by fatal Hunt skills. *Successful Hunt has some chance of causing the "Ache" status, preventing AP gain until cured. Hunting demons which are previously categorized under the Foul and Haunt races such as Black Ooze, Chatterskull, Specter, Legion or Ghoul has even higher chance of causing Ache. Magic Fire Ice *All Ice skills have low odds of causing Freeze until phase shift, guarantees critical hit and temporarily cancels all kinds of Physical resistance including drain and repel. *Cocytus, both single and Combo versions, have particularly high chance of causing Freeze than other Ice skills. Electricity *All Electric skills have low odds of causing Shock until phase shift, guarantees critical hit but does not cancels physical resistance like Freeze does. *The only Electric skill which has higher chance of causing Shock is the Combo Thunderbolt. Force Earth Almighty Expel *Human unit is innately immune to Expel element. This protection also extends to the party in their Berserk Mode. Death *All Death skills are more effective if the target is cursed. *The Al Azif (Mamudo) and Murder Rock (Mamudoon) reusable items effectively replace these skills, freeing up skill slots for the party. Mute *Albeit named "curse" ambiguously in the English version, the ailments Petrify and Curse belong to the Death elemental family. Not to be confused with skills which inflict the Mute ailment which belongs to its own elemental family. Nerve Poison Panic Charm Heal Buff/Debuff *Power Charge and Mind Charge do not boost the damage of combo skills. If a combo skill is used following a Charge skill, the effect will remain until next applicable Physical or Magical attacks. *Because Magic stat has minor input in calculating magic damage intake and evasion, Makakaja and Makanda have some effect of modifying magical defense and dodge rate besides Raku- and Suku- buffs/debuffs. *The -Kaja and -nda skills can be applied up to 3 times before having no effect. Shield *All shield effects only last for one single turn and are consumed immediately if blocked one attack. *Only one kind of shield can be in effect in the same time. The new one always replaces the old one if cast on the same unit within the same turn. *Ailment, Death and Magic shields cannot block any Physical or Almighty attacks which inflict correlated ailment, but the shield can effectively prevent the ailment part to be inflicted without the shield being consumed. Void shield can only block the ailment once; Repel shield can block infinitely until the shield has faded. Misc *The Spyglass reusable item effectively replaces the Analyze skill once purchased, opening up another slot to be used for other skills. Auto *Elemental Boost and Amp skills stack multiplicatively. *"MIN Critical" and "MAX Critical" are situationally useful for fixed encounters such as bosses. Both also stack with Critical. *Unlike "Bright Might" and "Dark Might" of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, "MAX Critical" and "Min Critical" do not guarantee critical hit during specific time phase but only increases the chance of critical hit. See also *List of Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Skills Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2 Category:Lists of Spells and Skills